The CMBC aims to address the needs of new and established faculty, who have interests, backgrounds and expertise in Cell and Molecular Biology. The development of this Center is part of the Institutional Research Strategic Plan and it is envisioned as the logical step to strengthen the research capabilities of our Institution. Support of the Center will provide a more attractive academic environment that will enable the retention of existing faculty and recruitment of new qualified and productive members. Through this Center, investigators in the Cell and Molecular Research Area will discuss and share their expertise to accomplish interrelated goals. The technology and experimental approaches available in this field are varied and powerful. Our mission is to serve as a catalyst to accelerate the growth of this important area of research in our Institution as well as to be a nucleus of information dissemination to other research institutions in our geographical area. For the new RCMI cycle the CMBC will focus in the following specific aims: 1. To promote the efficient use of the core facilities. 2. To foster faculty interactions through the maintenance and development of seminars with visiting distinguished investigators, monthly journal club, an annual retreat and the Advisory Board meeting. 3. To assist in the creation and administration of a mini-sabbatical leave program. 4. To submit a shared instrument grant